The Kingdom Soon To Be
by MidnightMadness3275
Summary: Jason Grace is a 17 year old high schooler who was brought into the world of minecraft. He must learn to adapt to this world with no knowledge what-so-ever of the world he is in, he wants to find a way out of this world.. but will he be able to leave? Mods possibly/already implemented: Mob Talker
1. Jason Grace

**The Kingdom Soon to Be**

**Authors Note: This is going to be a story about a boy who is transported to the land of Minecraft. Having no knowledge he will have to work to survive in the new world he is in.  
Chapter 1: Jason Grace**

I stretched my arms and legs out, as I opened the door to my bedroom.

**-Sigh-**

"I haven't had to walk home from school in a long time." I said.

My legs ached and I wanted to sleep for a few hours before I even bothered to start on homework. I jumped onto my bed facedown and immediately fell asleep.

My name is Jason Grace, and on this moment, my fate was intertwined with a world I never should have been brought to. Before you understand what has happened let me tell you some things about myself. I'm not strong. I'm not smart; I'm not even the best looking. What I do have, is a lust for power. I'm a white boy, high schooler to be more exact. Some physical features being brown long-ish hair, brown eyes, and a weak body. Even though we were doing weight lifting in school, I didn't have the abs and wonderful biceps the girls drooled over. I had a calm personality, although I believed that I was a fun person to be around, someone who always laughed and smiled when being around the friends and family he loved.

Anyways, the world the world that would change my life forever, stood right before my eyes.

I hoped this was my dream; I woke up looking at the sky. Although it felt so real, it didn't look real in the SLIGHTEST. Everything was in the shapes of cubes. As I looked at the sky, I saw clouds. Except these clouds had a cube like shape and were white/transparent colored. I looked around and as I looked, everything was in cube shapes. The grass, the trees, the wood, the leaves of the trees. Everything had a cube look to it.

I stood up and began to think about the last thing that happened.

"I got home, opened my bedroom door, slept, woke up, and here I am." I said. "The real things I should be thinking though are weather this is really a dream or not."

The longer the time passed the more I felt like this was real life.

My surroundings were a bunch of trees…

"So I'm in a forest." I said.

I decided that standing and doing nothing was going to get me nowhere so I decide to leave where I was.

"Times passed by quickly. It was morning when I woke up and it's already midday… what's with the time here." I said as I walked through the forest.

***MOOO!***

I gasped and almost pissed myself. I looked to my right and saw a…. a cow? Was this… THING! Supposed to be a cow?!

"I don't even know why I'm startled by its appearance. I'm in a cube world for my sake." I said as I walked past it.

To my surprise I exited the forest in at least two minutes, if not three.

"Such a small forest.." I said as I stared at what was in front of me.

What lied in front of me was a great plains, with one or two block deep holes with a radius of probably twenty blocks or so.

Although it was not the plains that amazed me, it was a… I guess you could call this a town, or a village.


	2. Etrium Village

**The Kingdom Soon To Be**

**Authors Note: Agona is the Minecraft world, Libentium is the Nether, and Etralene is the end. **

**Chapter 2: Village Etrium**

The village was made of various blocks. There were what looked like houses, and a nice walkway.

I walked up to the village and roamed the paths within the village.

"W-who's t-there..." I heard to my left.

I jumped back in shock, the thought of other people didn't even cross my mind.

"O-oh, um, hello my name is Jason Grace, I uh come in peace?" I said, after all I didn't exactly know what to say…

A pale skinned girl with short silver hair and pinkish red eyes came out from hiding behind a house. The girl wore a dark grey vest that covered her boobs, but exposed her stomach and a dark grey loincloth that covered her womanhood and her butt and she wore grey shoes. She had a vine that wrapped around her leg up to her shoulder on the right side. She was tall, 6'8'' if not taller, and her boobs, they were large. She most likely had D-Cup sized boobs.

"OH WONDERFUL YOU'RE A HUMAN!" She exclaimed as she ran towards me. "I just LOVE humans. Although you don't look like the other humans around here…"

_Her attitude suddenly changed after she found out I was human…wait a minute does that mean that there are other kinds of creatures roaming around this strange world? _I thought to myself.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm human… are there other creatures on this planet besides humans that aren't like…you know…human?" I asked her. Her expression went from excited to confused.

"What, you act like you were only here for a few hours or so. Of course there are silly, from Skeletons to Zombies to Iron Golems like myself!" She told me. "Of course there are more, how do you not know that silly?"

"Well, I've only been here about 15 minutes…" I said. "And wait, you said you're an Iron Golem? What's that? You look just like a human to me."

"Oh well I'm the only human of my species I guess you can say" she told me. "Iron golems are one of the strongest species here in Agona."

_Agona… so that's the name of this cube world._ I thought to myself.

"You seem to have no knowledge of Agona sweetheart." She said.

_First human, then silly, and now I'm being called sweetheart. _I thought to myself.

"Well it's becoming dark out. You should go into this house and sleep. I'll protect the village over the night. It'll be dangerous for someone like you to be out during the night. I'll teach you about Agona when you wake up tomorrow, alright?" She said acting as if I didn't have any questions anymore.

"Wait hold on a minute. Why is it almost dark already it's only been like 14 minutes?" I asked.

"Well sweetheart, in Agona, daytime lasts 15 minutes, and nighttime lasts 20 minutes. Anymore questions?" she stated.

"U-um, yeah. You said I should go to sleep while you **protect the village**" I put emphasis on those words. "Protect the village from what exactly?"

"Oh, well many of the hostile **mobs **want to eat human flesh… I protect humans so I won't be eating you, but mobs like Zombies, Skeletons, and Spiders. They want to eat you up. I'll explain more in the morning. Go to the house over there, I'll protect Etrium until morning."

She pointed me in the direction to a small house. I guess I could wait till morning to ask more questions. The house was small. It had a bed and a block with a torch on it. I guess it was to serve as a nightlight.

I hopped in the bed and shut my eyes.

Unfortunately, to my dismay, I woke up again in the cube world, Agona.

"_I wonder if that girl is around here somewhere, she said she'd teach me about Agona." _I wondered to myself.

I walked out of the house, and into the sunlight. Luckily the girl with silver hair was waiting outside of my house for me.

I smiled and began to speak. "hey-"

Something bumped into me while running past. It turned towards me and looked at me.

"Hmph" it said.

It was a strange… creature. I guess with all the blocky textures, this was the most looking to a human. Although the human had green eyes, was bald, had a large nose, and wore a brown overcoat, it had blocky shapes. His head was a square, his arms were rectangles, his legs were rectangles, etc. He was made out of cubed shapes…

"Oh…um… I'm sorry?" I said.

"Hmph" he said, and then he walked around the corner and went into another house.

Now that I look around, I noticed there were a lot of those humans.

"Who are those people?" I asked her, while I walked over, more closely to her.

"They're the villagers of this town. Like Agona, they have cubed shapes, they aren't that smart though I must say… they normally just say hmph and that's about it. Although, they'll make trades with you depending on what you can offer them in return for what they'll give you." She told me.

"Oh, okay then. So, Agona, what is this place, how do I leave? I asked, hoping I'd get the answer I was looking for.

"Are you not from this world at all? Hm… well I can't exactly answer that for you, I don't know of other worlds besides Agona, Libentium and Etralene." She said.

"I came from Earth, a world where everything has there shapes… and not made of cubes. That brings me to question, why aren't you like the villagers? You look just like me, you have your curves." I said.

"Well, each mob has a respective princess/prince. The reason they're princess/prince is because they're the strongest of their mob type. Although there are some mobs that don't have a princess or prince. Like the cow, the pig and chicken. The squid has a princess. I'm not sure why some mobs do and don't have a princess. They just do, or don't. Anyways, the princesses or prince takes the form of a human body, I'm not too sure about that either. It's possible that one of the other princesses know." She said.

The more answers I received, the more questions that came to mind. I ended up sitting down because I knew I'd end up asking a days worth of questions. (Although a day is really just 35 minutes here…)

"So of what I know so far, I don't have any information on how to get back to the world I was at before. I'm practically stuck here in Agona. Mobs, like zombies, and skeletons that want to eat human flesh wander around Agona. Most mobs have their own respective princess which takes on the form of a human, and you're the princess of the Iron Golems."

"_I don't have much information… Even so, if I really am stuck here, does that mean I need to make a life for myself? I don't want to just live in the village day in and day out…" _I thought to myself.

The silver haired girl sat down next to me and rested her arm on my shoulder. Strangely, her head was heavy, she isn't purely made of muscle or fat, she was skinny and shouldn't have weighed that much, but why was there so much pressure on my shoulder.

"I'm an Iron Golem." She spoke up as if reading my mind.

"Y-yeah… wait, what are Iron Golems? Does that have to do something with why your head is heavy?" I asked.

She took her head off my shoulder, thankfully.

"Iron golems are big creatures, about 7 feet tall. They are mostly known for their strength. Iron Golems have huge bodies made of Iron. We're one of the strongest mobs in Agona, and yes even though I'm in this human body I still weigh the same as an Iron Golem and have the strength of an Iron Golem." She said.

"Okay, okay, just a few more questions." I said hoping I'd still be able to get answers from her.

"Ask as many as you'd like." She said.

"Okay then~ what's your name?" I asked. When I think about it, this whole time I haven't known her name even though we've been here for almost two days now.

"You can call me Rose!" She said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Rose I think we're going to be good friends." I said.

"I hope so!" She said.

"Alright, so does this village have a name or do you just call it a village." I asked.

"We call this village, Etrium Village." She said.

Sounded kind of mythical, I liked it.

"Well Jason, if you have any questions about Agona in general, like the types of blocks, the mobs, etc. You can have this."

She handed me a book with a red cover. On the side of the book it had the word "AGONA". I opened it up and looked at the Table of Contents.

**Table of Contents:**

**1-3**=_Agona Mobs  
_**4-6**=_ Block Collecting  
_**7-8**=_ Crafting Table  
_**9-10**=_ Crafting Tools  
_**11-17**= _Crafting Blocks Together  
_**18-24**= _Building Your Home  
_**25-39**= _Mining in Caves_**  
40-43**= _Valuable Blocks  
_**44-47**= _How to Tame a Wolf  
_**48-49**= Crafting Your Golems  
**50-52**= Redstone  
**50-51**= Libentium Portal  
**52-60**= Libentium  
**61-68**= Potions  
**69-74**= Libentium Mobs  
**75-77**= The Bosses  
**93-104**= The Princesses and Prince

I closed the book.

"_Whoa I've got a lot to learn."_ I thought to myself.

I put the book in my pocket. Fortunately it fit. Actually, a lot of stuff fit into my pockets strangely. I could probably put like twenty-five books in my pockets.

"Well, it's almost night time again." That didn't surprise me. "I'm going to go get some rest and then tomorrow I'll spend my time reading this book. Good night, Rose." I stood up and began to walk back into my house.

"Sleep well, sweet-heart." She said as I closed the door to my house.

I sat the book down on the night rest with the torch. I laid down in my bed and pulled the sheets over myself. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. The Basics and Andr

**The Kingdom Soon To Be**

**Chapter 3: The Basics and Andr**

I yawned while I stretched out my arms.

"Good morning Agona." I sighed "Time for the basics."

I grabbed the _Agona_ book and headed outside. I walked around the village for the exercise as I read the book. Learning about the mobs and blocks wasn't as hard as I thought, but when it came to putting the blocks together, I got stumped.

"_Put the blocks in the crafting grids, then take out the object." _It said.

"Well what is THAT supposed to mean. Crafting grid? What the heck is a crafting grid?" I asked myself out loud. "Maybe I can ask Rose what it means."

***WARP***

"Why ask Rose when you can ask me." A voice said from behind me.

I jumped forward, in panic, hoping it wasn't a hostile mob. I turned around and I was facing a person in a black long coat. She had to be at least 7' tall, if not taller. As I looked up to see her face which I must say, was absolutely gorgeous. She had purple eyes that had this kind of glow to it, black hair, and an innocent expression. Actually, the innocent expression didn't last long, her face turned fierce when I looked at her as if she was ready to play volleyball, and I was the ball. And that's when it hit me, she's an enderman.

"RAWR" She yelled. Then she disappeared.

"Uhh…" I said aloud.

***Multiple Warps* **

The next thing I was flying forward toward one of the houses in the village and then-

***BANG* **

I had a surprised villager looking at me and I was laying on top of a bed.

"Ugh…" I groaned. The villager left the house as fast as possible, as the crazy black haired girl walked inside.

"You can't be dead already. I'm not even close to being done playing with you yet."

"_PLAYING?! If I were on earth right now, a strike like that could have killed me! And she says she's just playing!" _I thought to myself.

"Round 2…START!" She said as she was wailed me in the face into another house. My vision began to blur, I couldn't feel my face and most of my body anymore. I was sure I was as good as dead, one more hit and I'll be a goner. She walked into the house, kneeled over next to me and said…

"I won't kill you now, but if you don't improve in one weeks time. Then you will die by my hands." She stood up and before she left she said. "Hold the blocks in your hand, squeeze your hand together, and they will create the block you desire."

***WARP* **

Then she was gone. I was lying on a bed with two destroyed houses and a death threat.

Rose ran up to me, or at least I think it was Rose… My vision was to blurry I couldn't really tell. But I could see their mouth moving a lot as if they were asking me questions. Before I knocked out unconscious, I used the last of my strength to say. "Rose…I need to step up my game."

And then I went unconscious. I was dreaming now, I don't know if I'm dead or not, but at the moment, I was dreaming. I could hear voices…

"Don't improve…Kill you now…One week…"

It was the black haired girls voice. That repeated in my head over and over, and then I heard a different voice, MY voice.

"Rose…I need to step up my game." And then a white light appeared and I woke up. I lied in a bed in one of the houses in the village.

I tried to stand up but it felt like all the parts of my body weren't in the right place. So I continued to lie in bed.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"_Wait…how did I end up back in my bed after I got knocked out…" _I thought. _"Wait maybe Rose found me and brought me back to my house…in that case…"_

I yelled as loud as I could. "RRRROOOOOOSSSSSEEEE!"

Right on cue, she almost busted down the door as she rushed in.

"OH MY NOTCH JASON WHAT HAPPENED?! I WAS PICKING FLOWERS FOR YOU AND THE VILLAGERS AND WHEN I CAME BACK TWO OF THE HOUSES WERE BUSTED AND YOU WERE LYING DOWN UNCONCIOUS?!" She said.

"Well I-" I could barely manage those words before she began talking again.

"IM SORRY I WASN'T HERE! HOW ARE YOUR INJURIES! ARE YOU OKAY?! IS THEIR ANY WAY I CAN HELP YOU?!" She said again. I decided to speak quick before she started to talk again.

"WELL! I was having trouble understanding something in the Agona book so I was going to go and find you to ask for help. But that was when the girl with black hair came. She startled me, and I was facing her chest, but when I faced upwards it took me a few seconds but then I found out she was an enderman and before I could run she hit me across some houses. I was sure I was dead but instead of killing me she said to improve in a week and if I don't I'll die by her hands." I said.

"ANDR….that…that…. THAT BITCH! She thinks she can get away with anything and it'll be okay! Don't worry Jason, I'll protect you with my life if I have to." She exclaimed.

"No Rose, I can't let you do that." I said. "I…I think I know what I want to do while I'm in this world."

"Is that so, care to tell me what that is?" She asked, and I gave her my answer.

"I want to become the strongest."


	4. The Strongest

**The Kingdom Soon To Be**

**Authors Note: I'M SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG. CAPTAIN SPARKLEZ WAS DOING A LIVESTREAM AND I WAS PLAYING TEKKIT MINECRAFT WITH MY FRIENDS TODAY. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE. Although I made it extra long just for you guys (: Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4: The Strongest**

She slowly began to giggle, then broke out into a loud laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh come on Jason, let's be serious, you be the strongest. You just had your ass handed to you in two hits from one of the princesses and you think you can become the strongest. Jason, leave that false dream, I'll make sure to protect you okay?" She was smiling and still giggling hoping I'd join in and laugh with her.

"Wait, are you serious?" She asked.

"Well yeah why would I joke about something like that?" I said.

"I don't know, just seemed like you would. Well even if you weren't joking. How do you expect to become the strongest?" She asked.

"You're going to help me. I'm going to start off with that princess Andr. I need you to train my body to endure the pain when Andr hits me." I said.

"This is going to be some intense training if you really expect to take hits from Andr." She said.

"Yeah, we'll start tomorrow. I want to finish what I was doing yesterday, and then we can begin my training."

"Alright, in that case I'm going to go back to picking roses for the villagers." And on that note, she left my house.

I got up and got ready to leave. I picked the book up from the nightstand and headed off to the forest. It took about two minutes to reach the forest and on the way there I decided to reread some of the book.

"_Repeatedly hit a block with your hand to break it."_

When I got to the forest I decided to test that out. I went up to a tree and started hitting it with my hand, fortunately, my hand didn't hurt. A cracking texture on the wood block started to appear and it grew larger the more I hit the block. After about 9 seconds, the block broke into a tiny version of the block itself. The mini wood block was a little bit smaller than the size of my palm. It then went into my chest and somehow, I just knew if I wanted to block, I could just pull it out of my pocket.

"Strange…" I said out loud.

I decided to chop down a few more trees and when I decided to stop, I had 42 pieces of wood.

"Alright, so if we do what Andr said… "I put a wood block in my hand and squeezed my hand hard. When I opened my palm up there were four wooden planks.

"So it worked, what next?" I questioned myself, even though I already knew the answer. Even though I only looked the crafting recipes over a few times, it feels like I had them all memorized. I squeezed the four wooden planks from before and created a crafting table.

"Perfect." I continued the procedure of crafting recipes till I had a wooden pick.

"Instead of making a bunch of wooden tools I guess it would just be smarter to mine up stone and start off from stone then." I walked over to the outskirts of the village and started breaking dirt in a staircase pattern. After about four levels of dirt I hit stone, I used my pick and mined it up continuing to go in the staircase pattern. I mined for several minutes, breaking blocks, mining ores, and when I finished, I was happy of my results.

"So let's see here… I have three stacks of cobblestone, twenty-one Iron ore, a stack and three coal, and eight gold." I looked up from the staircase and saw that it was about to become night time outside so I decided that It was time to go back up. While heading up my staircase I read the book for all the uses on coal, iron, and gold. After I entered the village, I walked over to my house and opened the door to my house. To my surprise I saw Rose, except she was asleep inside a bed she must've put next to mine. So it looked like one big king sized bed.

"Rose…. Roseee….. ROSEEE!" I tried calling her awake but no matter how loud I called she wouldn't wake up.

***Sigh***

"I guess to finish up ,I'll just make a furnace, put the coal and iron in and then I'll sleep." So I did exactly that and slipped into the bed next to Rose.

"Sleep well, Rose. Our journey is just about to begin." I said and then I gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep.

**-The next day-**

I woke up perfectly fine, except Rose wasn't next to me, and a note was. I read the note she left on her bed.

"_Yell for me when you wake up so we can begin our training –Rose"_

I took in a deep breath and yelled.

"RRRROOOOSSS-!"

Before I could even finish yelling she stormed in through the door.

"Hey Jason! Ready to start your training?" She seemed pumped for this.

"Yeah let me just get out of-" my stomach cut me off from finishing my sentence. I just noticed I hadn't eaten for about five days.

"WOW you seem hungry! Let's get you something to eat." She said, then she pulled me out of the house and led me north of the village.

"In the north section the farmer villagers grow crops like wheat, carrots, and potatoes." She said.

"Good to know…"

When we reached the crops, she broke a few blocks of carrots and then replanted some. After she broke the carrots she came over to me and threw nineteen carrots.

"Eat the carrots as we walk over to where we'll be training." She then directed me east of the village. I ate three carrots as we walked over. Even though I only ate three carrots I strangely felt like I ate a nine course dinner. We walked for a few minutes without saying anything to each other, which reminds me how I know so little about Rose.

"We're here." She said. We were in a plains biome with a river that cut through the middle. The river was surrounded by blocks of sand.

"We are? We're at a river. Is this what you had in mind?" I asked.

"Yes, first we will focus on your strength. As we both know, you're weak."

"Yeah, I know that but how does being at a river help with-" She cut me off.

"Let me demonstrate" She walked over to the sand by the shore of the river and kneeled on one of the blocks.

"This is what we're going to try to get you to achieve." She punched the sand block and it immediately broke. "Go ahead, you try." She placed the sand block back in the hole and sat down on some grass.

"Should be easy enough!" I said as I kneeled down on some sand.

***PUNCH***

I punched the sand block and it made the first crack it would normally make when you try to break the block.

She giggled. "Easy enough… hehe. To enhance your strength, durability, and speed. You're going to punch the sand block as hard as you can and as fast as you can, nonstop until you can break the block in one hit just as I demonstrated."

"_You make it look so easy, will I even be able to do it?!"_ I thought.

"Yes, you can do it, but that's if you hurry up and start already." She said as if she knew what I was thinking.

"_Guess I'll start then"_ I thought. I rapidly hit the block as hard as I could. Five minutes passed and I was feeling exhausted.

"Hey Jason." Rose said.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I said. I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I sounded, but this is beyond intense, this should be more or less insane or impossible.

"Just to make sure we stay on schedule, you have to complete this by sunrise tomorrow." Rose said casually.

"WHAT?!" I stopped punching the block from the shock.

"_I haven't made any improvement so far so what makes her think that I'll be able to finish this by sunrise?!_ " I thought.

"Oh, in case you think it might be impossible, well it isn't. You just need some motivation." She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "There are more where that came from if you finish by sunrise, and if you don't finish… I'd rather not demonstrate." She said.

THAT CERTAINLY GOT ME MOTIVATED! I was punching that block so hard and fast I thought my hands were going to fly off. My hands turned numb and my knuckles began to bleed, but that didn't stop me.

"_Wait, why am I doing this again… because Andr will kill me? Or is it because I'm worried about what Rose will do to me if I don't finish in time." _I began to slow down and only go at my own pace for a few minutes.

"Hey, sweetheart you're slowing down." Rose said. I stopped punching the sand block and stood up and started walking away from the sand.

"Hey, Jason we're not done here. You still can't break the sand block." She said.

I began to walk to the closest tree.

"_What WAS the reason I was doing that." _I thought.

I was standing at the trunk of the tree and I heard Rose yelling from behind me.

"JASON! Come back, I don't want you to die from Andr! Please let me help you become strong!"

"_Yes, that's it." _I thought. I brought my arm back and in one thrust I punched the tree. "TO BECOME THE STRONGEST, I WILL NOT LOSE TO ANDR!" I had punched straight through the wood block and I looked back at Rose, to see that all she could do was smile. After she was done standing in a daze, she ran over and tackled me to the floor and gave me a bunch of kisses on the head.

"Sweetie, you are just FULL of surprises!" She said.

"I'm sure there will be more to come." I said. "OW!" My hand was stinging, I guess I didn't think about what might've happened to my hand beforehand. I took a look at it and it was worse than I had thought. From the knuckles down to my fingernails it was bleeding.

"We should get that taken care of, let's head back to the village, once we get that bandaged up we'll continue our training." She said. I didn't question it, it might've been luck that I could break the wood block, either way, we both know that wouldn't be enough to defeat Andr.

As we walked back to the village she casually looked at my hand a lot.

"Hey, don't worry it isn't that bad!" I managed a smile even though I was lying. To be honest it hurt like a bitch, but I didn't want to tell Rose that. I raised my arm up and formed my hand into a fist even though that hurt even more. "See Rose! Nothing to worry about!" I said. She grabbed my hand pulled it over to her mouth and gave it a kiss.

"No need to lie to me sweetie." She said and sent me a smile. When we were back at the village she told me I could wait at my house till she got some bandages. I walked into my house and I took the iron out of the furnace and put the gold inside.

"_I wonder if I should craft anything…" _I thought. Before I had the chance Rose was already back with bandages.

"Alright let's bandage you up." She said. Although, my hand had stopped bleeding and the cuts were already healing. It was probably because of Agona and its weird physics and what not. She wrapped the bandages around my hand and a bit up my arm.

"All better now!" She said. "Now let's get back to training. Oh, and can I have this?" She took the gold out of the furnace and put it in her pocket.

"Uh… yeah, sure, I guess…" I said.

"_I don't know what she plans to use it for but as long as it's being used it can't hurt too much to give it to her… right?" _ I thought. Before we went to the river again, she led me to a house that didn't look like the others. The outside had two lava blocks surrounded by stone slabs.

"What house is this?" I asked.

"This is the blacksmiths house. He's the only villager who knows how to craft items." She said. "Stay out here." I waited a few minutes and finally she came back outside.

"Alright let's go!" She said. We went back to the river and we did lots of intense training.

***Time Skip***

"Alright Jason, todays the last day of training before Andr comes back." She said.

"Thank Notch…" I was covered in bruises I couldn't feel my body anymore and I just wanted to die.

"The last training exercise will be to heighten your senses. After all Andr is quick with her teleporting so it'll be too hard for you to guess where she's coming from. Which is the reason we're going to heighten your hearing." She said.

"Is that even possible?" I asked. After all it sounded unbelievable.

"Yes it is. We're just going to have to cut off as many of your senses as possible. To train the remaining senses. As you know there are five senses, Sight, Hearing, Taste, Smell, and Touch. If we blindfold you, you'll no longer be able to see, if we plug your nose, you won't be able to smell anything anymore. That leaves hearing, taste, and touch. In the training exercise the only thing your body should be touching is the ground, and since we aren't feeding you anything, you won't be tasting anything. Which is how you will heighten your hearing." She said.

"Alright then, so what is the goal I'm trying to achieve in this training session?" I asked.

"I'm going to be throwing punches at you and you will be dodging all of them blindfolded." She handed me a blindfold and was ready to begin. "Let's not waste any time, today's our last day remember." I learned questioning her methods is useless and that the only way to learn is by doing. So I put the blindfold on and prepared myself.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Alright, then here I go!" She said.

***Punch***

Before I knew it I was on the other side of the river, my blindfold fell off while I flew over. Did I mention I was screaming in pain too? Well I was screaming in pain.

"Stop yelling, there's more where that came from if you don't focus. There will especially be more from Andr. So let's get back to training!" Rose said_.  
"I didn't think Rose would ever be this rough, after all she was so kind when I first met her. Is it because she wants to make me strong or is it because she wanted to hurt me deep down." _I thought.

***Sigh***

"Alright, I'm coming." We continued this pattern dozens of times, and it hurt every single time. Except, one time was different.

"_Left, Right, Left, Left, Right, Left, Right, Right, Right, Jump back, Left, Right, Crouch, Right, Left, Right, Right, Left." _It was amazing, I moved left and right dodging her punches. I could hear the punches practically before she even threw them.

"Alright, we're done here." She said as she took my blindfold off. I stretched my arms and legs out.

"Steak" I said. "I could really use some steak right now."

"Follow me, we have some in one of the villagers houses." As we walked back I talked about my life back on Earth. My favorite foods, school, everything. It was nice being able to talk about it, after all I do miss my home. When we went into my house she pulled to steaks out and handed me one.

"Good job Jason, I'm sure you'll stand a chance against Andr tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah, I hope so." I said. We finished our steaks and I prepared to go to sleep.

"OH! I'll be right back, don't fall asleep just yet!" Rose said as she ran out the door.

"_I wonder what that was about" _I thought. She came back in the room holding something behind her back.

"So in case your hands start to bleed during your fight with Andr, or just in general when punching blocks, you should keep these on." She said as she handed me two gauntlets made of gold. Although the hand part of the gauntlet was like a glove, very flexible yet protective. From my wrists down to the bottom of my arm, it was protected with gold. I thought It was pretty impressive after all.

"Thank you, Rose. I'll make sure to use these against Andr tomorrow." I smiled. I then set them on the nightstand to my left and got into my bed.

"Goodnight Rose." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jason." Then she gave me a kiss on the forehead, and I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
